1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interference reduction, and more specifically, to envelope feedback interference reduction associated with signal separation.
2. Background
Communications engineers face a number of challenges today, including maximizing the amount of information that can be communicated over the limited resources available. With limited frequencies available over which to communicate radio signals, and with the amount of information that people wish to communicate growing rapidly, it is important to use the available frequencies as efficiently as possible. Unfortunately, for a variety of reasons, the available frequencies are often interfered with, causing the loss of valuable frequency space. This is an issue that causes hundreds of millions of dollars in financial losses to the satellite industry alone.
One way by which interference can be reduced is to put as much separation as possible between each pair of potentially interfering signals. Such separation may be, for example, by separating the signals by frequency, physical distance, or the like. However, separating signals in these ways can reduce the amount of information that can be transmitted between a transmitter and a receiver, because the efficiency with which information can be transmitted over the communication system may be diminished.